


Love Love Love

by bonetrousle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuties, F/F, Fluff, cute lesbian furries smooching, d'awww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonetrousle/pseuds/bonetrousle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM SCREAMIMG</p></blockquote>





	Love Love Love

The flames of Hotland burned twice as bright as Undyne walked through with a searing passion. She carried some moisturizer and a water bottle along with her, just in case she fainted from the heat or her scales dried out.

The fish woman trudged powerfully to the lab of Dr. Alphys. The big, box of a laboratory was like a home away from home. She always had felt comfort in Alphys' presence. To be honest, it made her feel like sappy dork, but the woman that made her like this? Well, she'd appreciate it.

Undyne smiled fiercely as she knocked on the cold door. The other appeared quite quickly, as she recognized the loud knock.   
"U-Undyne! Hello! Um..why are y-you visiting me exactly..?", Alphys stuttered with a blush.  
" Should I have a reason? I just love hangin' out with ya, Al!" The blushing monster's face grew brighter at the nickname. She did feel giddy that Undyne came over because she generally liked being around her, though.

"S-So...? Ahh..anything you wanna do...?", Alphys asked anxiously as they sat in the upper level of the lab. Undyne shrugged.  
The nervous reptilian monster flicked on one of her favorite animes, unsure what to say. 

"Hey, that character's pretty cute." Undyne pointed at a short character with pale blonde hair and large, comical glasses. Alphys quickly registered how much the character resembled her. Did the other do this this deliberately..?! Was it a coincidence? Her brain overloaded with possibilities of what this could mean.

"You know who else is cute..?", Undyne asked in a sing-song voice. "I..uh..mm..hh..um..",Alphys garbled out, in attempt to make words. The other snickered and leaned in close to her.   
"You~"

The fish lady then kissed her cheek lightly and laughed at the burning face of the stuttering doctor. Undyne then calmed her, a lovesick smile hanging on both of their faces.

 

Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SCREAMIMG


End file.
